


01. tape

by hedonists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, One Shot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: pwp with kickit!taeyong and that damn finger tape.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 30





	01. tape

**Author's Note:**

> 100 years since i've written fic and this is what brings me back actually unbelievable. actually unreal scenes.
> 
> like i said haven't written fic in years and don't read it much either so this is going to be super stiff and i also don't edit my shit because i'm just shooting the shit. we can have a little dom energy taeyong, as a treat.

she watches him wrap white tape around his fingers again.

it's not the first time she's watched him, and every time she also hopes that it's not the last time. there's something elegant, sexy - about the way that he does it, she notes to herself all while maintaining absolutely static eye contact with his task. does he know that she's watching him so intently? she's not sure. every now and then she'll take just a moment to pull her eyes up from his fingers to look up at the profile of his face as it were to her position; his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, not too far off from his nose, lips, jaw...all perfectly constructed as well. how did all of that manage to end up on the same man? interesting. she looks back down to his fingers as he finally finishes up the bits he can manage on his own, without help of other hands. he looks down to her and meets the eyes that had just been scrutinizing every dip and curve and edge of his face, "can you help with the rest?" he squeaks out lightly. he's not shy, throat dry from having not spoken or drinking anything in fifteen, twenty or so minutes, clears his throat and gives a bit of a smile with only the left side of his mouth.

"of course, gimmie"

taeyong places his hands in her hands and she begins the wrapping on the other hand. his mobility is lowered with the tape on - it's for stage anyways so it doesn't matter all that much. she asks if he wrapped it too tightly on his other hand, worried about circulation and he just answers that he hopes not. it's not a confidence-inspiring response but it'll have to do because she's a tad bit too distracted to have to redo his whole other hand, anyways. his nail beds are beaten up - somewhat surprising for an idol. it looks like he bites his nails on and off, a tough habit to break. she ponders to herself for just a moment about how he doesn't have the prettiest hands. they look like hands that have seen stress, manual labor, life outside of idoldom. the corner of his right ring finger is a little inflamed and bruised from picking at a hangnail she guesses, because she used to do the same. charming. she's extra careful with that wrap.

he's broad and so much more beautiful than any one man has any business being. she looks up from his hand and meets his eyes. smiles. taeyong smiles back, accompanied by the ever so slight raise of his left eyebrow. it's very cute, she thinks to herself. 

"you look so pretty today," he says, still watching the way her eyes sparkle in the light above them, "aren't you finished with this yet?" he teases, stretching out his fingers and testing his mobility with her wraps on.

"well, i wasn't yet" she groans, "but if you're just going to be like _this_ about it then maybe i should just quit! i don't get paid enough for this job as it is!" she chuckles, letting go of his hand entirely and turning her head away from him.

and taeyong just grins. she can't see it on account of her pretending to ignore him, but she knows. they play this game all the time with one another and she's _baiting him_ into doing precisely what she wants him to do.

and he will

taeyong kneels down in front of her, chin resting on her top-most knee, crossed above the other one. "oh, don't be like that~" he responds in a sing-song chipperness that she find both endearing and repulsive because she hates when he lays on that idol personal softness he's perfected to such a degree. she ignores him. he turns his head to press his cheek where his chin once was, right hand carefully sliding up her clothed leg. she wore skinny jeans today. he finds that a bit more than mildly annoying.

" _come on..."_ he probes again, pushing her crossed leg off of the other one and crossing his arms atop her evenly flat knees. she finally turns to look at him - because she can't really stand to _not_ look - and she is a bit more than mildly annoyed by what she finds staring up at her.

because he's beautiful. that's annoying. he's hauntingly and completely unavoidably beautiful. lee taeyong is inescapable.

his silver hair is still styled from earlier in the day, although a bit flatter and more lifeless than it had been early in the morning when the schedules began. she looks up past him to the clock behind him. 11:42pm. it's late already. he has more schedules tomorrow. more work. never ending work, it seems, for him. the kind thing to do would be to not indulge him and send him on his way. she looks back down to meet his eyes. he waves cutely, with just his fingers, "hey"

ah, fucking hell.

"i don't think i should use my hands," he says softly. he's not making eye contact as she notes that somehow he has already managed to unbutton and subsequently shuffle her pants halfway down her hips without much interest in stopping along the rest of the way. until he does. jeans halfway down her thighs, taeyong pops over to the side, then down, and then back up - fitting himself snugly in between her tightly enclosed and only somewhat bare thighs. propped up on his shoulders, she finds the restraints somewhat unbearable but taeyong _loves_ doing these sorts of weird, unnecessary little games. she indulges - because he's lee taeyong and at the end of whatever the game is, she gets to _fuck_ lee taeyong.

"yeah i like this," he grins, finally looking back up at her. "that's wonderful, sweetie. i'm glad you're having fun," she giggles in response.

taeyong takes his index finger, lightly sliding it up between the fold where her outer labia and thigh meet. she can feel the harsh textures not only from his bitten fingers but the tape and it causes her to shiver. he pulls aside her panties, pressing his face into her and ever so carefully - daintily - dipping his tongue into her. he repeats the process two, three more times. she slides down her chair a bit in an effort to close the space between her clit and his mouth and he pulls back a bit. "eager?" with an offended tone. 

"you know i only indulge in these silly little games because you insist on it," she says, staring right into the space between his mouth and where she wants his mouth to be.

"and you'll just have to continue doing so, won't you?"

but taeyong is kind. taeyong is giving. no one can ever say that taeyong isn't eager to please and be praised. he presses his tongue flat against her, running from as far down as he can get with the angle to as far up as he can get until he reaches pubic mound. then does it again. and again. a sigh of relief escapes her lips and her head falls back almost immediately upon the closing of the distance. he is eager, all right. he eats pussy like his life depends on it. like it's the last pussy he'll ever eat in his life. lee taeyong eats pussy like the cure to every ailment known to man is locked behind that clit. she looks down at his hair, his forehead, his eyes during the handful of occasions he pauses to look up at her - and then her eyes make their way to his hands. still taped up from just earlier. she forgot why they even taped them again since he was finished with work. she's forgotten a lot of pointless things by now. her head falls back and eyes close again as he works _just at that one spot_ that he knows she likes for a while, before finally relenting and beginning the rounds again. she snakes her own hands down...across his hands, then to his head, fingers through his beautiful silver hair - noting how parts are blue and purple from being over-toned. head falls back again as he returns and her fingers clench into the snowy strands.

but taeyong stops.

her head pops up suddenly, before she can even collect a thought taeyong is removing himself from between her thighs and standing up. she can't imagine what she did wrong, and she's afraid to ask because this situation isn't much different than any other sexual encounter they've ever had. "i-, what's wro-" she starts, but she watches him reach towards the tape and suddenly it clicks.

he walks back over, to her left side, kneels down and kisses her on the mouth, then the corner of the mouth, her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone before he runs out of exposed skin. she can hear him trying to pull the end of the tape apart and she has to admit: normally his stupid little games are kind of annoying-but he might be onto something this time.

"stand up," he says, motioning the same thing with one of his hands as he stands as well. taeyong gets up right behind her, pressing his body up against hers, leaning his face in extra far as to access her ear as best as he can. she can feel his erection through his jeans already and he simply tells her to kneel down over the front of the chair. he helps her down in her strictly demobilized state, has her place her arms out of the back side of the chair she was once sitting in, and kneels down in front of her face- unraveling the tape.

neither of them say anything. the mutual excitement is palatable as this is the first time that they have done anything like this, surprisingly. light bondage isn't exactly top of the list of scary, no-no type business that two adults in a sexual relationship might shy away from, but suppose there's a first for everything.

he finishes wrapping her wrists together and stands up. once be moves from in front of, and beside her, she loses the ability to see him altogether-perhaps all the more exciting, but she can't tell. part of her is scared and part is _desperately_ horny for him that he could do anything right now and as long as it meant she would touch his cock, she wouldn't care. but taeyong isn't _that_ wild, and is generally a baby-step taker. he simply walks behind her, the jingle of his belt being unfastened ringing through the room in what sounds like surround sound to her. then the zipper. then the quiet yet indistinguishable sound of jeans being pulled down bare leg-but not long enough for them to be completely removed. she guesses that he's about as exposed as she was herself. how charming, we match, she thinks to herself.

taeyong finally finishes what he started earlier and carefully shimmies her panties down and around her backside, completely exposing her to him. he runs the tip of one of his untaped fingers against her slit, then just ever so slightly pressed inside and of course she's wet. she can only surmise his whereabouts and what he's doing based on where his hands are or are not in proximity to her body, so when his hands finally leave her, and she hears his belt jingle again, presumably to give himself a bit more space than he had already alotted, mentally she was unsurprised when the next thing she felt against her was the tip of his cock-then one of his hands pressed on the top of her ass. taeyong slides the curvature of his length between the slit of her outer labia, slowly, lightly, thrusting up into her, the head of his cock brushing up against her clit with every push and she wants so badly to push back or achieve any sort of leverage but she has done with her hands bound. she wiggles back against him the best she can and lowers her head-she doesn't want to beg, but she's not far off from it, and she wonders if he'll ask her to. 

"hey, look," he says quite suddenly, and she whips her head around in an attempt to look at him, but only finds his arm stretched out in front of him, so she looks ahead to find what it is that could be _so_ important right now. it doesn't take long for her to figure out what it is that he's noticed, and he was right, it is _extremely_ important.

a carefully placed mirror.

he immediately resumes the ever so delicate assault on her clit, and she only watches the mirror in front of them. her bound hands. bent over this chair. watching taeyong's face change and contort as he slides between her legs. he looks up to the mirror far less than she does, but figure he has the view he wants already. _finally_ , she feels him pull back and reposition the head of his cock at her entrance, carefully pushing between her labia and sliding into her about halfway before stopping, then proceeding slowly again. they both look up into the mirror and make eye contact, but taeyong looks dead serious she notices. she watches him pull his bottom lip up between his teeth as the front of his pelvis meets her ass, slides his right arm up under her bottom half to have leverage to pull her onto his cock even more than he already had-just to be sure that she had taken it all. she lets out the sigh, the gasp that every man wants to hear when he slides into a woman, and he pulls his arm back to place both his hands around her hips and waist. he starts slow, much too slow for her liking and she tries to lean back into him as much as she can manage with what she has. "god, taeyong-" she whines, first putting her head down and then bringing it back up to look into the mirror. "take your shirt off," she instructs, and he immediately obliges, going right back to what he had been doing before and she simply watches the way his body and muscles move and change with every thrust. he's thin and soft, he's never been built and he's never wanted to be and it works for him because he's so sexy, so perfect already. she simultaneously watches and _feels_ his hand slide up her back, finally halting at her shoulder and he uses it as leverage to pull her harder onto his cock, deciding that the pace should pick up now. she's happy to hear it because she's been _waiting._

he pulls her once, and she groans. he pulls her again, looks up into the mirror to watch her react the second time, and she does. he realizes he's a genius in this moment.

"do you like it?" he whispers to her in between thrusts, she immediately replies "yes" but he leans down into her and adds, "you love how my cock feels, don't you?" anyways. he's feeling himself and she loves that. when taeyong feels sexy, everyone wins, and she groans even louder in response, "i love your cock".

he sits back up and garners a rhythm this time around, pounding into her from behind as they both watch each other-themselves-everything there is to watch. but she's fucked taeyong enough times now to know the tells when he's close to coming, and he's giving them all. his smooth rhythm becomes a bit erratic, his breathing is wavering, she feels his fingers digging into her skin with his harder, rougher thrusts and she loves when he gets like this. lee taeyong is never as sexy as when he's about to come.

"taeyong, baby, come for me," she moans, whining, making eye contact in the mirror and arching her back up into him the most that she can. he growls in response-it's all he can manage as he's actually trying to focus on _not_ coming, but this is also sort of a game they play: she tries to make him lose control of his ability not to come and he does everything in his power not to come. unfortunately for him, his record is a losing one.

"i wanna feel you fill me up," she adds, and immediately feels the grips he has on her ass tighten-along with his cock throb- and she knows she's won already. "don't you wanna pump me full of your cum?" 

and that's really all it took. taeyong groans, _loudly_ , moving both of his hands to around her waist and pulling her hard onto his cock as he releases inside of her. she can feel his cock pulse with every pump and god there's truly nothing sexier than feeling that-with the lovely addition of watching his face tighten in what looks like near pain as he unloads. 

taeyong slouches over her, placing his hands on the chair in front of him. hair disheveled, breaths heavy, labored, erratic. eyes closed. he finally takes a deep breath and gains his footing, slowly pulling out from her and leaning back on his heels to watch his cum drip out of her pussy. "hey, can you-" she says, pulling him out of his trance-like state. "oh right" he answers, snapping to his feet and grabbing the scissors to free her.

he cuts the binds and carefully peels the tape off of her skin. they both pull their pants back up and tuck themselves back in only to lie next to each other on the floor, breathless, but with smiles. 

"it's almost 1am," she says, "you should be getting back"

"yeah, suppose i should," he sighs, sitting back up but only to lean down and kiss her on the mouth before standing up entirely, "ya know, the stylists always do the tape too tight, think you wanna come by tomorrow and do it for me?"

"get out of my apartment"

"whatever it was worth a shot" he giggles, sliding his shirt back on at the front door before sliding out of it.


End file.
